Maelstrom Wolf
by secretagentman1
Summary: Naruto returns with Sasuke just to be captured and executed but returns with a new style as Coyote Starrk  Naru/smallharem
1. Chapter 1

**Maelstrom Wolf**

**AN:Hey fanfic peoples secretagentman1 here with my very first fic. Just want to warn you I'll do updates when I'm in the mood and just know that it's my first fic so don't flame me okay lets start this s*#$**

"**Graaah"/shouting,demon speaking**

_**'Foolish mortals'/demon thoughts**_

_'hmm'/human thoughts_

"this isn't my thing"/human speaking

****

Naruto Uzumaki the container of the Nine-Tailed Fox since his birth(by his own father no less)and has been hated since birth.

We see our hero returning to Konohagakure or the Village Hidden in the Leaves in the Land of Fire. Upon closer inspection of his person you see he is carrying someone over his back. This prick... I mean "prodigy" is Sasuke Uchiha the last of the Uchiha clan.

To Naruto Sasuke was his best friend, but the feeling was less then mutual if the holes and tears through his clothing was anything to go by. How were these gained well his "best friend" had decided to go to one of the Leaf villages greatest traitors in order to gain power to kill his older brother,Itachi Uchiha. After his defection Naruto and a team of his friends was sent to apprehend him and to only use necessary force. Throughout the mission he was inevitably separated from his team until finally confronting Sasuke.

In the eventual clash of the powerhouses Naruto cam out the victor of the scuffle after suffering two chidori to his chest. Now he was to his home in high hopes that he would be seen as the hero of konoha like he always dreamed of.

"Finally home wake up Sasuke, Sakura wants to be able to see you" said the blue-eyed boy to the brooding emo king in a calm voice. As soon as the village gates were in Naruto's line of sight he saw the "love" of his life Sakura Haruno the 3rd member of Team 7 who would constantly berate him on a daily basis with "useless,idiot,and dead last" being the most prominent names thrown at him through the banshee's mouth. Once Sakura made it over to Naruto she promptly punched him in the face which in turn sprawled the boy on the ground. "**NARUTO! you idiot you were supposed to bring Sasuke back to me in perfect health!Look at him he's half dead you demon!"**

All he could do was sit there and listen to Sakura,he just couldn't believe it he brought back Sasuke for her! 'What more does she want from me shes always been like this why didn't I see it before?'

Then suddenly Naruto was surrounded by AnBu squads that pinned him down to restrain his movements with an opening to see someone walking toward him. "AnBu well done subduing the brat" said the person obviously female from the tone "Thank you Lady Tsunade" said a random AnBu. Shock raced through Naruto at the realization that his grandmother figure had allowed this to happen to him "Granny, why? Why would you do this to me."pleaded the broken boy. "Why I'll tell you why. Its because you took away my surrogate daughter away from me you demon there's no other reason why."These words from one he had cared so much about stung deeply it was then that Naruto realized he had no one he was alone no one loved or cared about him it left him feeling _hollow_ inside.

The ocean-eyed boys personality then took a sudden turn upon this discovery. His blue eyes looked like they were graying and his eternal smile was gone from his lips. He had no strength to fight back he allowed himself to be taken to his cell until his eventual execution.

****

**AN:So what ya think please review and I might put off some of my missions to get the next installment in by Saturday-ish**

**S.a.m 1 out**


	2. Chapter 2

**Maelstrom Wolf**

**AN:Hey I'm back though a little hurt at how little reviews there are though 2 good reviews are better than none I was actually a little scared you guy wouldn't like it because of the length. Guess you proved me wrong anyway at the end I'm gonna try a new gimmick of mine called 'random rants' check it out at the end now time to start.**

"**Graaah"/shouting,demon speaking**

_**'Foolish mortals'/demon thoughts**_

_'hmm'/human thoughts_

"wake up starrk"/human speaking

****

(Konoha Prison)

Seated in the middle of a deep dark room is none other than our blond haired protagonist with his head sulked low facing the ground. "I just don't get it why does everyone hate me. Even Granny was pretending she cared for me am I truly this alone."the jinchuuriki mused to himself.

Suddenly the door burst open to reveal the 5th hokage in all her 'glory' gloating in the boys face as if she finally won a bet. "You don't know how happy I am to see you here brat. Its like its my birthday or something" the smug woman said. Naruto simply looked up with his now gray eyes and spoke calmly "How could the old man allow you to take his place. He must be rolling over in his grave for believing in you."

For his troubles the shell of a boy received a chakra punch to the face he believed would have sent him through the wall if not for the chakra suppressing chains on his chair. **"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TALK ABOUT MY PREDECCESSOR YOU MONSTER!"** spoke the infuriated hokage.

After emptying his mouth of whatever blood was inside of it he calmly turned his head back to her. Tsunade and the AnBu present were surprised that this boy took a punch from the 'Legendary Sucker' and wasn't showing the slightest bit of pain. "If anyone shouldn't talk about the old man its you. You're a disgrace to all the previous hokages,your brother,and Dan."

As soon as Naruto finished that sentence Tsunade was screaming about killing him in the most painful ways possible,while he just sat there. Naruto couldn't explain it himself but since finding out how 'alone' he is it made him much calmer so nothing really frightened him anymore. He thought it was because he had no one to preserve his physical health for anymore so he could just simply let it go.

He watched as the AnBu dragged the hysteric woman out of his cell until he asked a question that halted them all. "You said I killed your surrogate daughter would you care to elaborate?" after hearing this question the woman turned to him with a smile he didn't like one bit. "Oh you don't know." she said a very sly smile on her face "She was your mother Kushina Uzumaki your mother whom was killed during child birth."

This shocked the formerly energetic blond so much that he sat there with the same look on his face even as the hokage left.

(2 days later)

If there was anything to entertain Naruto it was his many visitors just today he got visited by his 'sensei'.

(_flashback)_

_The jonin sensei of Team 7 walked through the giant door with his favorite orange book present in his hand. "Naruto,I can't believe you would try and kill Sasuke like that I was sure I had taught you better" said the scarecrow in his nonchalant voice. "I'm sorry but could you repeat that Hatake it sounded like you said 'I had taught you better'. I'm very sure that isn't what you said though because all you taught me was walking up a tree with the banshee along side. By the way don't think you tricked me into believing that Sasuke decoy you had train with us."that statement shocked the jonin. "How do you know that you were the dead last" said the cyclops._

"_How do I know?Well it wasn't that hard given the fact that you showed him blatant favoritism and the silent glares you sent me because you believe its my fault that my fathers dead."this statement much like Tsunade had set the jonin off **"IT WAS YOUR FAULT!HE WOULD STILL BE HERE IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU AND THAT FOX!"**_.

_This made Naruto chuckle at how his new attitude caused so many people to become distraught so easily "That is not true he died for this village and so far if he was still alive he'd be very disappointed in you all. Oh and just to let you know I found out because of your loud-mouthed hokage the records say that Kushina was married to the 4th so put two and two together."That's when the enraged jonin left his 'weakest' student_

_(flashback end)_

Now he heard from probably the nicest guard he got (its Anko BTW) he had 2 more visitors but judging from the venom in her voice they weren't the good kind. "Hey loser did you hear the good news" came the 'superior' voice of Sasuke Uchiha. "No what is it am I being let free and get to see you,Tsunade,and your lapdog burned at the stake with a party going on in the background." said the blond in a sarcastic tone. "No you idiot Sasuke is going to perform the execution himself as compensation for you beating him and to get the same Sharingan his brother has." said the pink haired 'girl' in a way that almost made Naruto gag.

"You know what Sakura that is great news if I'm dead I don't have to stare at your HUGE FOREHEAD." said Naruto enunciating the last two words making the girl puff up her cheeks in preparation to yell until 'her Sasuke' started talking. "I doesn't matter your my opportunity to get stronger and I'm taking it" said the emo with a smug satisfaction before leaving with his puppy behind him.

(Day before execution)

Now this surprised Naruto to the point where his new-found calm shattered standing before him was Hinata Hyuga the girl he always thought of as weird in his academy days was standing in his cell with red eyes and a face streaked with dried tears. "What're you doing here Hinata got something hurtful to say like all my other visitors of late" the blond boy said with obvious skepticism.(**I am not writing the stuttering just want to tell you guys that right now)** "Naruto I just wanted to see you one more time before you were executed to tell you my true feelings"lavender eyes falling on his blue eyes she did something that surprised them both. Hinata kissed him full on the lips a tomato red face the entire time.

After breaking the kiss Hinata explained "I have always loved you Naruto I just never had the courage to tell you, you were always my strength you pushed me forward and helped me and the rest up. To us you are the prodigy and Sasuke belongs here."Naruto couldn't believe it Hinata and the rest of the rookies as well as their senseis believed in him rather than the "poster child" 'maybe I'm not as alone as I thought'.

After that emotional ordeal Hinata kept him company until she had to leave both of them dreading what tomorrow would bring.

(Day of execution)

Naruto was chained down on the execution scaffold in a kneeling position Jiraiya on his right though skeptical went through with Tsunade's plan,and the hokage herself on his left. "Citizens and ninja of Konoha I am proud to tell you that today the bane of the villages existence the nine-tailed fox shall be executed today."addressed the hokage to the cheering people. She raised her hand to silence them "I'd also like to inform you that Sasuke will be doing the deed himself."If it was even possible the cheers were louder than before.

Naruto just sighed and looked out to the rookies and their senseis minus his own team of course to see they all held faces that ranged from sad to angry. He was broken out of his musings as he heard the crackling of the chidori "Any last words loser."the gay fag-I mean- Sasuke asked. "Just 4 Sas-gay. I. Am. Not. Alone."those were the last words heard from _**"Naruto Uzumaki"**_

(Hueco Mundo)

He suddenly woke up with a start Naruto... was his name right? And he had died but he couldn't remember. He soon learned of what he was now,he was called a hollow and a powerful one at that judging from how the weaker hollows died from just being around him.

It was his loneliness all over again he couldn't bear it so he did the unthinkable for a hollow,he took off his mask which split him into two beings with only fragments of his memory in the both of them. Soon after **Coyote Starrk **and **Lilynette Gingerbuck **were created they were approached by Sosuke Aizen with the chance to get more comrades to combat his loneliness he accepted.

In Aizen's service things were less than satisfactory,this proven when he didn't show any emotion as his subordinates were killed him and Lilynette included by Shunsui Kyoraku captain of the 8th division.

After what he believed was death the Primera Espada found himself in a white void with a bright white entity in front of him. "Huh? Who're you and where am I? I should be dead."The entity suddenly spoke to him "Coyote Starrk you aren't dead because I have allowed you to survive."spoke the entity,Starrk could only think of one person with that kind of power 'He couldn't be. Could he?' "Are you the Spirit King?" The lazy espada thought then asked. The S.K chuckled **(That's right I'm not writing Spirit King over and over again)** "Yes,very observant of you Mr. Starrk,now the reason I brought you here is to bring you back to your original world."

This got the reaction he expected "Hell no." Starrk said in his calm voice "Just send me back to the fake Karakura town if you please."The S.K sighed at this he then elaborated "I'm sending you back to stop the akatsuki" "Don't care." was his response. The S.K then went to drastic measures, turning an evil purple he grabbed Starrk and hoisted him to what he guessed was his eyes. "If you don't go back your friends,your real friends will die besides I never said 'you can't have your revenge.'"

Starrk contemplated on this he wasn't one for revenge but it wouldn't hurt to have them spooked by his return and he can't have the rookies die or he'd be alone again. "Fine I'm in."he agreed the entity then returned to his original white color. "Good it was either agree right then or I'd send you anyway"he chuckled while Starrk sweatdropped 'So it was agree or go anyway not much of a choice' he thought a light then enveloped him. "One more thing,that young friend of yours Lilynette was it? She arrived before you did in Suna though shes in a prison right know for her obvious anger issues with an inferior power complex.

"Perfect, not even there for 5 minutes and shes already causing trouble. Huh,troublesome " the lazy espada said before disappearing.

(Sunagakure)

Arriving in Suna Starrk surveyed his surroundings to see its desert closely resembling Hueco Mundo. He took a deep breath and exhaled "O.K time to go get Lilynette (sigh) she can be such a pain. Oh well that's what little sisters do I suppose."the lazy Espada mused before pressing onward toward Suna's gates.

**AN:Alright Chapter 2 guys and here's my new thing**

**Random Rant #1: What is up with the movie 'Splice' I mean seriously Elsa kept pushing Clive to create Dren in the first place then she suddenly decides to turn on her cause Dren had sex with Clive. So she cuts off her stinger and gets the chemicals from her body and yadda yadda yadda, but I can forgive all that what I can't forgive is that she got raped by the male Dren but keeps the baby. Seriously? She keeps a montsers baby like what the fuck man. Ladies reading this can't tell me they wouldn't have aborted it,though I don't like abortions anyway but in this case it completely justified. Those who agree put "HELL YEAH!" in their review: Rant end**

**also I'm gonna start work on a Naruto/One Piece crossover so stay on the look out**

**S.A.M 1 out**


	3. Chapter 3

**Maelstrom Wolf**

**AN:Hey guys chp.3 is finally here enjoy.**

**Disclaimer:don't own this if I did Naruto would've burned konoha down.**

"**Graahh"-shouting,demon thoughts**

_**'Nerts'-demon thoughts**_

_'I feel like a nap'_-human thoughts

"Hurry up Starrk"-human speaking

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Man,you sure have to appreciate the tranquility around a desert." Starrk said as he leisurely walked in a "general direction" (a.k.a:he has no idea where to go) to Suna hoping to get there and retrieve his fraccion before she got herself in more trouble. Though he wasn't in too much of a hurry after all with Lilynette it wasn't going to be peaceful for long.

(Suna)

After a couple hours of walking the ex-Primera Espada finally arrived in Suna,but immediately noticed that something was amiss in the village.

"Halt,who are you? State your business." said a nameless ninja guarding the high alert village. "Um,sorry but my...sister was apprehended and I'd like to get her back." Starrk said trying to hold back the sigh he wanted to let out.

"I'm sorry but the village is on lockdown you can get her back when it is lifted." the ninja said.

That didn't really sit right with Starrk's plans so he had to get aggressive about his rescue "Sorry to say,but I'll go get her now." he said as he used his spiritual pressure to knock them out,though another ninja saw him and alerted the village to his presence.

"Damn,so much for the element of surprise." Starrk said not much caring either way as he used sonido to move around around the village and avoided any ninja in his way.

(Prison)

"Hey,you jerk,you better let me go or Starrk's gonna come and kick all of your asses." a light green haired girl yelled at the jailer.

She was wearing very skimpy clothing for a girl her age and there was a hole in her stomach that went all the way to the other side of her body,but it didn't seem to bother her at all.

"Oh,shut up you brat. You've been saying that ever since you were brought here,I highly doubt this "Starrk" is coming for you." the jailer said as he continued reading his paper ignoring the girl sticking her tongue at him.

Suddenly,the wall behind him collapsed on top of him and Starrk walked in "Damn kid,can't I leave you alone without you getting into trouble?" he asked searching the jailer for the keys to the cell she was in.

"Shut up,Starrk you couldn't get anywhere without me." she said as Starrk was getting ready to open the cell,he stopped short of the keyhole and walked away after hearing that **"GET BACK HERE YOU BASTARD,AND .OUT." **she yelled at him.

Finally letting her go Lilynette proceeded to beat on him until she got tired and moved to the door while dragging Starrk.

(Outside)

"So what are we doing back here anyway?" the small girl asked and saw her superior sweat a little while trying to look innocent.

"I have no clue. Maybe we're just that lucky or something." Starrk stated,then Lilynette stepped in front of him "You do know something,don't you?"

"No! Of course I don't. What gives you that idea?" Starrk asked as he turned his head to not meet her eyes. "You're a terrible liar. **NOW TELL ME!**" Lilynette yelled at the man.

"Alright,alright,Kami decided to give us a chance at revenge. But to tell the truth it was kind of a forced choice." he explained to the girl.

"Why,were you forced to come back?" she asked as Starrk decided to lie again. "I wanted my revenge. Everyone who has ever wronged us has to pay." he half-lied,after all he can't let Lilynette know he actually cares about her can he?

"You're lying again,I think you came back because I was in trouble." she smirked as the Primera grumbled to himself ."Shut up will ya?" he asked as she laughed boisterously in his face.

"Haha,you missed me,what a softie." she said as she made fun of the lazy man _'I should've left her in prison.' _Starrk thought to himself as the two calmly walked down the sandy street of Suna despite the panicking people all around them.

"Hey,you two!" a voice called out to the pair,as they turned around they saw a very familiar face.

In front of them was a blond woman,with four ponytails,and wearing a short-sleeved black kimono that reaches down to her legs,with a red sash tied around her waist,this was Temari the oldest sibling of Gaara's and Kankuro's,more commonly known as the "Suna Siblings".

"Hey,what do you know? Temari its been a real long time how are Gaara and Kankuro do-owwww!" Starrk started only to have Lilynette step on his foot to silence him.

"You can't tell them who you are yet,you idiot. Besides why would they believe you?" Lilynette asked Starrk as he nursed his foot. "Yeah,but you didn't have to stomp on my foot." he said. "Yeah,I actually did." she responded, "You're the devil." Starrk said which got him kicked in the ass,and in turn started a fight between the two.

Temari and the small squad of ninja she had with her didn't know what to make of this display. A grown man was fighting a 12 maybe 13 year old girl,who seemed to be bossing the man around in the first place,not only that but she was winning the fight as well.

"Alright,alright,I'm sorry,okay? I give!" Starrk yelled as the young girl pinned his arms behind his back (not that it mattered because Starrk wasn't really trying as usual).

"Stop it! Just tell me who you are,and why you're in my village." Temari pleaded trying to keep her anger in check. It was bad enough that Gaara was taken by the Akatsuki,and she had to ask the Leaf village for help (especially for the team they had sent),but now these two random "civilians"were causing a commotion in the village already drenched in chaos.

"Sorry to say,but I can't tell you that,it is super top-secret." the Primera answered getting a nod from his counterpart.

"Well,then I can't let you leave. You'll have to be put under arrest." she said pulling out her fan in the process.

"Don't worry,we'll more than make up for it once we come back." Starrk said as he grabbed Lilynette and disappeared.

_'What does he mean make up for it?' _Temari thought and then realized that he would go after Gaara _'I don't know whether to root for him,or hope he fails.' _Temari thought as she went back to help keep the village under control.

(Miles away from Suna)

"Did you have to act like you were a badass ?" Lilynette asked her superior. "Yeah,I actually did." Starrk replied to the girl with the same line she used on him.

"So,we're going to rescue Gaara now?" she asked again. "Yeah,I guess. I mean we can't just leave him hanging,even if I'd prefer to be taking a nap." he said as he yawned,and he received a kick to the head "Ow!"

"You lazy ass! One of our friends got kidnapped,and you'd rather be napping? What if he is dead already!?" she yelled and hit him repeatedly.

"Calm down,we'll get him back,just stop hitting me!" Starrk yelled as he tried to block the girl's punches.

As they continued to walk (and sonido occasionally) the pair came across a group of people they would rather not have seen. There,just a few feet in front of them was Team 7 in all their gl-sorry wrong reference,its more like in their arrogance.

To tell the truth they all looked the same Kakashi was still a Sasuke dick rider,with his Icha Icha still present in his hand.

Sakura was the same just taller and Starrk was sure that her forehead was larger than before,and in her favorite spot ever,right next to the Uchiha.

Finally,last and least favorite of all three was Sasuke Uchiha,and Starrk was a little disappointed in his appearance because the power he was sensing from the teen was just a little higher than the last time he felt it.

_'No doubt that the village has been kissing his ass and forgiving him for almost going to that pedo.' _Starrk thought. He was just about to tell Lilynette that they were going to go around them,but when he looked down he saw a cloud of dust.

"Dammit,what does she want them to be our enemies already?" Starrk asked no one as he rushed to stop his other half.

"Hn,Why do we have to save the Kazekage anyway? Suna is a weak village." Sasuke said in an annoyed tone. "We have to save Gaara so we can reestablish trust with his village." Kakashi told him as he kept his mind focused on the mission because he had a bad feeling for some reason.

"Its not like we need Suna's help. We are part of the strongest village in the Elemental Nations,and we have Sasuke on our side." Sakura said as she reprised her role as the drooling fangirl by inflating the prick's ego. Kakashi agreed with Sakura and trudged on, until all three of them stopped when they sensed something.

They turned to see a small girl running at them with a long curved blade "I'm gonna kill you!" she exclaimed as the three Leaf ninja prepared for a fight. "Lilynette stop!" a tall man with a jawbone necklace yelled as he caught the girl's sword.

_'What do you think you're doing?!'_ Starrk asked Lilynette using telepathy **(C'mon if they used to be the same hollow it kinda makes sense)**.

_'Getting ready to kill three of the people that need to die for our revenge.'_ she thought back to him. _'Be reasonable, they don't know who we are yet that can work to our advantage.' 'How so?' _

_'We can use this to infiltrate Konoha,gather information,and find out just who our enemies are.' _Starrk and Lilynette conversed _'I don't like this,but I agree...for now.' _Lilynette thought.

After they finished their talk Lilynette's sword disintegrated and the particles went into the stub horn she had on her mask,shocking the Leaf ninja.

"Sorry about that she can be a little over the top." Starrk said as he forced a calm demeanor (after all he wanted to follow his own plan).

"Who are you?" Kakashi asked the arrancar in an even tone "The name's Starrk,Coyote Starrk,and this is my little sister Lilynette Gingerback." he answered.

"I'm a traveling swordsman, and she is my apprentice as well as my little sisiter." Starrk explained simply,ignoring Lilynette's seething look at being called his apprentice.

"What's with that mask?" Sakura asked the girl.

"Lilynette had an accident when she was younger so she's disfigured underneath it. She is a bit embarrassed about it, never takes the thing off."Starrk said before she had a chance to answer with some smart aleck comment.

"Well,it was nice to meet you Mr. Starrk,but we have a mission to do." Kakashi told them and started to walk away with his team. "Wait, maybe we can tag along and join the Leaf. I mean being a traveling swordsman is hard, always having to scrounge up food and all, and the fact that money is a scarce resource."the arrancar stated and hoped they wouldn't ask any questions.

It was sad that they had no such luxury because the arrogant bastard of an Uchiha had to pipe up "Why would we want someone as useless as a traveling swordsman and his brat following us?" he asked the two.

"Well,if we actually have to fight you'll see why its good to have us." Starrk said while holding Lilynette back from her attempt to try and kill Sasuke. To the team of Leaf ninja it looked like he was doing it pretty easily,but in reality he had to use his strength to hold her back just a bit.

Team 7 decided to have huddle to discuss the two new additions "Its always good to have some helping hands,besides ever since that fool died everything has gone to the dogs with our friendly villages." Kakashi explained to the two. "Yeah, they could also serve as cannon fodder if thing go south." Sasuke offered "Well hopefully it won't come to that." the sensei said showing that he agreed to his former students plan.

"Welcome,to the mission Mr. Starrk." Kakashi offered his hand to the man,but he didn't take it. "So what is this mission anyway?" he asked as he and Lilynette started walking forward.

"We are to retrieve the Kazekage, Gaara from the organization known as Akatsuki." the cyclops explained to him. "Yeah,that boy was always weak. Suna even tried to pawn some old bitch on us to spy and make sure that we actually saved him, I think her name was Chiyo or something." Sasuke laughed.

"Hm,its sad when you can't trust a village." Starrk said with a hidden meaning to it that only he and Lilynette caught.

(A few minutes later)

After walking for a few minutes the small group walked into a clearing which seemed fairly serene. Normally the Primera Espada would want to take a nap, but with Team 7 here he wouldn't have been able to.

And also because these two guys in Akatsuki cloaks were in their way, they looked very familiar though. "Hello, little brother it seems you've grown up slightly." the calm voice of Itachi rang through the air. "Looks like they got some new additions as well." the shark-like man,Kisame Hoshigaki laughed and eyed Starrk's sword.

"Hey, my eyes are up here. I'd never believe that one of the former Mist swordsmen would swing that way."Starrk smirked and Lilynette full on laughed despite Team 7's stiffness at being confronted by two S-ranked missing-nin.

"**I'M NOT GAY YOU ASSHOLE!"** the shark-man yelled at the arrancar. "Could've fooled me. From what I've heard about the Akatsuki you're all put into pairs. Do you even have any women in your group, or is it a sausage fest?" Starrk asked in all seriousness though everyone around him took it as a joke. Starrk just stared at them with a raised eyebrow when he saw his former team become even more tense, and Lilynette on the ground laughing.

Starrk then had to quickly draw his Zanpakuto to block the scaled blade, Samehada from digging into his shoulder. Sure he could have let his hierro take the attack, but he didn't need the Leaf ninja to know that he was practically invincible...yet.

"Y'know attacking someone when their back is turned is poor sportsmanship." Starrk told the visibly struggling shark-man. _'How can someone this puny hold me back like its nothing?'_ Kisame thought as he glared into Starrk's uninterested eyes.

"Hey, its alright if you run away. I don't really feel like killing someone today." the former Espada offered the Akatsuki member. "No way, I'm gonna kill you for that gay comment." he snarled "Don't get so bent-out-of-shape about it, it was a legitimate question." Starrk told him.

While the two swordsman were talking Team 7 and Itachi were watching in shock at the ex-Primera's skill. _'No traveling swordsman would have that much skill.'_ Kakashi thought and looked to see Sasuke getting mad at the brown-haired unknown's strength.

"Starrk! Hurry up and finish already, they're only buying time for the extraction!" Lilynette yelled to him.

"Hm, is that true?" Starrk asked the more level-headed of the pair "If it is?" Itachi asked. "Then Lilynette is right, I can't be bothering with you." he replied and jumped back from the blue-skinned missing-nin.

It was after he landed that shocked everyone, excluding Lilynette, Starrk had stood still and fired a wide blue beam from his chest without warning. If it wasn't for ninja reflexes the two members of the terrorist organization would have been fried.

"Kisame, we have to retreat for now. There are too many unknown factors with this man." Itachi told his partner. "Fine, don't think that this is over." Kisame threatened.

Starrk looked on confused "_This_? What _this_? All we did was clash swords and talk." he pointed out. Kisame didn't seem to listen to the man as he and Itachi fled.

"Well that wasn't too bad.** OW!**" Starrk said then cried out in pain because Lilynette kicked him. "You lazy ass why didn't you finish them off? You could've turned them into to ashes." she repeatedly hit him as she told him off.

"Come on its not that big a deal, I can do it later. Just stop kicking me!" while their fight was going on Team 7 was dumbfounded at their new addition's power since he made two S-rank missing-nin run.

"Kakashi it is good to see that you are unharmed (somewhat)." Guy stated as he and his team appeared out of the trees. As usual the team were opposed to going to support _this_ team on a mission, but they had to or they would have been forced to go after getting punched by their Hokage.

"Oh, Guy did Tsunade send you after we left?" Kakashi asked him "Yes we are to _**support**_ you." Neji hissed at them thought they didn't seem to notice.

"Who are your friends?" Lee asked. "They are some travelers that wish to join the Leaf, and after what we just saw we should let him in." Kakashi stated in confidence.

"We'll get the chance to kill some of them when we rescue Gaara, so its not a total waste." Starrk pleaded with the green-haired girl. "You better! You need to show just how weak they are compared to you." Lilynette whispered to him.

"Excuse me, Swordsman, we would like to know who you are." Guy stated. Starrk took a look and had to fight back the smile that wanted to form on his lips at the sight of Team Guy.

"I'm Coyote Starrk and this is Lilynette Gingerback." he answered in a tone that reminded them of Shikamru, only lazier. "That sword of yours seems well crafted. May I see it?" Tenten asked.

"Sorry, but its picky you wouldn't be able to lift it." he answered. "Yosh! We heard about your exploit before we arrived, and I must say that your Flames of Youth are very bright despite your laid back appearance!" Lee shouted in his usual tone. "Thanks, I guess, Bushy Brows." Starrk told him and regretted using his old nickname for him.

"Only one other person has ever called me that, and he isn't with us anymore." Lee collapsed in tears just thinking about his lost blond rival.

"Now that the introductions are over, can we get going?" Lilynette pointed out to the group.

(Outside Akatsuki's current hideout)

Upon arriving at the hideout of the organization the group encountered their first obstacle a giant boulder with some sort of seal tag on it. Team Guy decided to go and remove the other seals that were attached to the one on the boulder, and Lilynette tagged along too to see how strong they were since that was what their infiltration was for anyway.

After about an hour they returned and Sakura busted in with her chakra-augmented strength from Tsunade's training.

Once they made it inside they saw ethereal projections of a majority of the members except for two. One looked like a girl to many of them, but knew that was false because he lacked a bust. The other was hunched over with a scorpion-like tail and a blank look on its face. Starrk and Lilynette hung back as the ninja attacked the two missing-nin. Needless to say they were beaten pretty easily and were all lying on the ground in front of Starrk.

"Oh man, I was hoping that they would take you down, now I gonna have to do it." Starrk sighed at his luck if it were up to him he'd be taking a nap instead of doing any of this.

"Do you really think you can take the both of us by yourself, hm?" Deidara asked the lazy man. "If I thought I couldn't beat you, I wouldn't be standing here. Lilynette make sure they stay out of trouble." Starrk said in his normal tone, but Lilynette was the only one that caught the underlying command.

"If you're as strong as you say, you could be an excellent addition to my puppet arsenal." Sasori said aloud. "Yeah? Well, you wouldn't be able to make me into one even if you beat me."

"Deidara, get rid of him so we can extract the demon already." the puppet user commanded. "Sure thing, get ready to become art!" Deidara shouted as he sent clay birds at the man who effortlessly sliced them all in half. "Please tell me that wasn't your best." he said and used sonido to get behind him and sliced one of his arms off.

"**AGH, YOU BASTARD!"** Deidara screamed and would have unleashed more explosives if not for his mouth hand to be cut off from his palm. "What the hell, you cut off my mouth!?" he yelled "Yeah, now hold still I don't want this to be messy, it'd be a pain if my clothes got stained."

Just as Starrk was about kill the blond the scorpion tail of Sasori's beat him to it, since he decided to go for a stab to the back resulting in a miss and instead impaled his partner.

"You fool, you got in the way." he said with no remorse and slid him off his tail. "You don't care at all do you?" Starrk asked not like he cared if Deidara died or not he just had a problem with killing comrades and not caring if they died much like Aizen.

"He shouldn't have lost, its his own fault." he stated emotionlessly. "You know I hate people like you, people that don't care for their comrades will eventually meet their ends." Starrk spoke with wisdom and knowing since he went through it while serving under Aizen.

"I doubt that." he deadpanned and sent his tail at him again "Your tricks are getting old." Starrk told him and rushed him with his sword's blade in front of his face vertically, which slice through the tail like butter and ended up behind him.

The puppet user was cut in two as well, but his true body emerged from the remains "That is unfortunate, that was one of my favorites." Sasori said in mock sadness. "If your a puppet too, you'll be going to puppet hell as well." Starrk declared.

"Starrk all your other lines were good, but that one just sucked." Lilynette called out to him. "Shut up, Lilynette!" he yelled back.

"Don't let down your guard!" Sasori yelled as he struck with a stinger from his stomach, but to his surprise it didn't pierce the skin. Luckily the Leaf ninja were still knocked out so they didn't see it.

"What are you?" Sasori asked in fear. "Coyote Starrk, Primer-oops sorry, ex-Primera Espada." he answered, he then tugged on the stinger and shoved his hand through the man's heart the only living part still on him.

After Sasori had fallen over, dead, Starrk picked the Kazekage up off the floor and ironically the Leaf ninja woke up just then.

"Wow, Starrk you beat them so easily. You swordsmanship skills must be incredible." Tenten said in awe of the man unseen feat. "Yeah, I guess. Can we set up a camp before going back? I need a nap." he stated with everyone in agreement, especially since the majority of them took a beating.

**AN: I'm extend my deepest apologies on this chapter taking sooo looooong I had a little writer's block, but I got my muse back. Enjoy.**


End file.
